1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode module device and, more particularly, to a light emitting diode module device having high brightness, better heat-radiating efficiency, convenient assembly and a simplified fabrication process.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) is an electronic component made of single crystal semiconductor material. Presently, red and green LEDs of the three primary colors are mass-produced. Because of high reliability, simple control of ON and OFF states of light emission point, and capability of displaying digit and text with segments, LEDs have broad and convenient applications, and have gradually replaced conventional illumination light sources. However, for a conventional LED to meet the requirement of high brightness, a larger current is required, hence easily causing and increase of temperature and a problem of heat radiation.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional LED, wherein a bowl 91 is formed on a circuit board 90 having an anode circuit and a cathode circuit. An LED chip 92 is disposed in the bowl 91. The LED chip 92 is connected to the anode circuit or the cathode circuit with a lead. A gel 94 covers the LED chip 92. The circuit board 90 is a nonconductive base layer 901 with a circuit board 902 for forming the anode circuit and cathode circuit disposed thereon. A conductive layer 903 capable of the connection of pins to the circuit layer 902 is disposed below the base layer 901. For this conventional LED, heat generated by the LED chip 92 cannot be quickly transferred to the conductive layer 903, hence resulting in an inferior heat-radiating efficiency. The LED chip 92 will thus easily burn out. Moreover, both the anode circuit and cathode circuit of the circuit layer 902 are disposed above the circuit board 90, so it is necessary for two pins 95 and 96 to pass through the circuit board 90 and protrude therebelow, hence resulting in inconvenient assembly and complicating the fabrication process.
Accordingly, the above conventional LED has inconveniences and drawbacks in practical fabrication and use. The present invention aims to solve the problems in the prior art.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an LED module device, wherein an LED chip is directly disposed on a conductive sheet having good electric and heat conductance effects. Heat generated by the LED chip can thus be quickly transferred to the conductive sheet to assist in radiating heat, hence having a better heat-radiating efficiency. Therefore, the LED chip can stably exploit its high brightness characteristic and will not burn out.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an LED module device, whose wires need not pass through a circuit board, hence accomplishing a more convenient assembly and simplifying the fabrication process.
To achieve the above objects, the present invention provides an LED module device, which comprises a circuit board, a conductive sheet and an LED chip. The circuit board has a groove. The conductive sheet is disposed below the circuit board. The LED chip is received in the groove. The lower side of the LED chip is electrically connected with the upper side of the conductive sheet. The upper side of the LED chip is electrically connected to the upper side of the circuit board with a lead. A gel covers the LED chip.